Under the Falls
by NicktheFan
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel and another young girl fall into the underground of Mount Ebott in Gravity Falls, they must work together and make their way out the Underground, and get home. But things are not what they always seem, as a flower and certain demon stalk them from afar... My first story. Based around episode 15 of season 2. I will refer to Frisk as female.
1. Fallen Down

Chapter 1

Fallen Down

"Ugghh"

The boy groaned as he began to lift himself up from the ground. His legs were still weak, but he managed to stand. His knees were scraped, but other than that, to his own dismay, he was unharmed. He looked down, only to see yellow flowers strewn across the floor of what seemed like a cave. He picked up a cap from the floor. It was blue, with a pine tree at the front. He was also wearing a pair of shorts, an orange shirt and a dark blue vest. Suddenly, his face widened, and he quickly turned around.

"MABEL!"

He ran towards a girl, who, just like him before, was lying on the bed of flowers. She was wearing a skirt and a colorful sweater with a Flower on it. He helped her get up from the ground.

"Are you okay Mabel?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm ok Dipper." She looked up, only to see a large hole. "I guess we fell down there, huh?"

"Yeah but, how did we survive the fall. It looks like we fell at least 25 meters."

"What if the flowers broke our fall?"

"Seriously? That sounds unlikely."

"Dipper, we've seen things far stranger than flowers breaking a fall this summer."

"I guess, but…"

"Like What?"

Dipper was soon interrupted by the voice of a girl behind them. She looked about the same age as the other two. She had shorts brown hair, and was wearing a purple striped blue sweater, and dark blue shorts.

"Oh, uh, I dunno" Mabel replied, "Gnomes, and mermen, and ghosts and stuff."

"Cool". The girl said.

"Hey, you're the reason were down here." Dipper angrily said to her.

"What?"

"Yeah, Mabel and I had come up here to investigate stuff, saw you at the edge of the hole, you tripped, we saved you, then the ground crumbled beneath us and we fell into, well, wherever this is!"

"What were you investigating?"

"Wha? That's not the point! The point is that it's your fault we're stuck down here!"

Dipper looked like he wanted to shout, but managed to hold himself back.

"Calm down bro." Mabel told her brother. "Why don't we go have a look around, and see if there's a why out.."

"Good idea Mab, uuhhh, what was your name again?"

"Mabel, yours?"

"Frisk. Nice to meet you Mabel." Frisk extended her hand to Mabel for a shake, and then to Dipper, who, despite still being angry about the whole falling into a giant hole in a Mountain thing, begrudgingly shook her hand.

The three children walked until they came across some sort of pillared entrance, and on the other side, a flower with a smiling face, bobbing around left and right. The three looked at it, each with faces of confusion.

"Ok, we don't know what that thing is." Dipper quietly whispered to the other two. "So we should be careful to not just walk towards it, ok Mabel?"  
He turned around, only to see Mabel had gone, and began walking towards the flower.

"Mabel, we don't know what that is!"

Dipper and Frisk went to get her, but she was already talking to the flower.

"Hey there little guy." She said without a single bit of fear in her voice.

"Howdy!" The flower replied with a high-pitched, cartoony voice. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

"Well hello there Flowey, my name is Mabel."

"HEY!" Dipper said to Mabel as he grabbed her sweater and pulled her away from Flowey. "How do we know it isn't evil?"

"Come on Dipper, just look at that face, does that look like the face of evil to you?"

Dipper turned and looked at Flowey.

"I guess not, but still, we should be careful."

"I dunno," Frisk said calmly "He doesn't seem that bad. Hi there. Sorry about Dipper he's a bit paranoid."

"Howdy Dipper. Hmm, you three are new to the Underground, arent'cha. Golly, you must be so confused."

"Yeah, I guess we are, you cute little guy." Mabel said, still unfazed by the fact that a flower was talking to her.

"Someone ought to teach you guys how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready. Here we go!"

Suddenly, coloured hearts appeared in front of the three. Mabel's heart was green, while both Dipper and Frisks were red.

"Okay what is this? You two get back." Dipper said immediately said after the hearts appeared.

"There's nothing to fear." Flowey reassuringly told Dipper "Those hearts are your souls."

"Our what?"

You souls! The very culmination of your being. You soul starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.

"LV? What is that, level?"

"Dipper, it probably means love." Frisk said undoubtibly.

"Correct! You want some love, don't you?"

"Sure." Mabel said enthusiastically.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you."

Flowey blinked before 5 white pellets appeared above him. Dipper nervously backed away, as he was obviously suspicious.

"Down here, love is shared through… little white… 'friendliness pellets'."

However, as he said that, Mabel and Frisk began to back away as-well, both with uneasy looks on their face.

"Uhhh, maybe we can get LV on our own." Mabel said with a nervous chuckle.

"No, move around and get as many as you can." Flowey said, with a less happy tone as before. Suddenly, the pellets cam flying towards Mabel's green soul, But Dipper immediately shoved her out the way, causing the pellets to smack Dippers soul hard, knocking him back.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted as Frisk ran towards him. He was lying on the floor, grasping his soul, his face squinting with pain. His arm wrapped around Frisk's shoulder as she tried to help him up. Flowey's face changed from a cute, innocent smile to a sinister grin.

"Heh heh heh. YOU IDIOTS!" Flowey's voice changed from happy to creepy instantly. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?"

Suddenly, dozens of the 'friendliness pellets' appeared around the three.

"DIE!" Flowey screamed. He began laughing a sinister, high pitched, creepy laugh as the pellets slowly flew towards the kids, fear striking their face, their bodied frozen. But just as soon as Flowey changed from cute to evil, the pellets disappeared. Flowey looked confused, until WHAM! A fireball flew towards the flower, knocking him away into the darkness. The Dipper managed to lift himself up, as a large goat woman walked in front of them.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths." Her voice was soothing and motherly, and she was wearing a purple robe with a strange symbol on it.

"Ah, do not be afraid, children, I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first humans to come down here in a long time."

"Hi there, Toriel." Dipper said. He was still paranoid after the flower had tried to kill them. "Thanks for saving us, I guess."

"My pleasure young man. Now, come, I will guide you through the catacombs, this way."

Dipper looked at the other two as they got up from the ground.

"Do you think we should follow her, I mean, the last thing down here we trusted tried to kill us."

"Well what other choice do we have Dipper?" Mabel replied. "It's not like there's a way out we can see?"

"Plus, she did just save our butts. I trust her."

Mabel agreed with Frisk, nodding their heads in unison.

"Ughhh, Ok." Dipper groaned, "But if we die, I'm gonna kill both of you."


	2. The Ruins

Hey, time for Chapter 2. Thanks for even considering reading this. And if you liked it, thanks even more. I will try and make it that each area of the game takes 3-4 chapters, (one for intro, one or two for the middle and mini boss, and one for the boss.) so this will be a long one.

Chapter 2

The Ruins

The three children followed Toriel into a Purple room with two flights of stairs. They walked up, and entered another room with 6 pressure pads and a lever.

"Where are we?" Mabel asked.

"Your new home Innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

Toriel walked over to the pressure pads, and stood on four of them. She then pulled the lever, which opened a door ahead of them.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said before walking through the door, which seemed like an entrance into the main ruins. Dipper walked up to a sign that read, "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road." Dipper read out loud so the other two could know what the sign said. " _Huh, I wonder what that means."_ Dipper thought before he and the other two girls walked through the door, where Toriel was standing. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." She explained to the kids. "Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."

Dipper looked over to see three switches, two of which where labeled with bright yellow arrows.

"You don't say." he sarcastically mumbled under his breath. Frisk pulled the first, while Mabel pulled the second. Toriel congratulated them, despite the fact that the puzzle was incredibly easy, before moving on to the next room. Inside was a single dummy. Toriel explained, "As a human living in the underground, monsters may try too attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not, the process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. When you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Why don't you practice talking to the dummy?" Mabel walked up to see that her soul, like their encounter with Flowey, had appeared in front of her.

"Hello dummy. You look really good today. You sure are a cool dummy."

"Heh, doesn't seem like its up for conversation." Frisk said. "But Toriel seems happy."

"And happy I am. Young lady, you are very good." Toriel said. She did seem happy with Mabel, and walked through to the next room.

"I don't really think that talking to someone during a real fight will help with anything." Dipper said.

"You never know bro. It might just work."

"Maybe, but what if we get in an actual fight with someone who is trying to kill us, like that flower?"

"Well, we just talk our way out of it, or run."

"If you say so Mabel."

They walked on to another room, where Toriel said that there was another puzzle. They followed Toriel through to a thin corridor, until a large, and very strange frog appeared and began to jump towards Mabel, her green soul, once again, jumping out and appearing in front of her. Dipper suddenly ran in front of her.

"Hey, leave my sister alone, or I'll, I'll, I'll attack you!" He shouted with anger at the frog. The creature backed away, threatened by Dipper. Toriel then came and gave the 'Froggit' a look, and, even more frightened than before, slowly walked away.

"Thanks Toriel."

"No problem young lady. Now come along, there is still a ways to go."

They continued forward, and came across a large group of spikes in the middle of a pond that led to the other side.

"This is the puzzle," Toriel explained. "But… here, take my hand for a moment."

She grabbed Frisks hand, and began to lead her across. Knowing that they might forget the path, the twins followed her, managing to get across un-injured.

"Puzzles seem a little bit too dangerous for now. Why font we carry on?" She said. They continued forward, and came across a large, long corridor, with a pillar at the end. Toriel stopped and looked at the three.

"You have done excellently thus far my children."

"Thank you." Mabel replied politely. Dipper thought to himself.

"Wait, your children…"

"However, I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of this room buy yourselves. Close your eyes, and open them in about 10 seconds." They did so, and closed their eyes. Toriel spoke as if she were slightly, or, greatly worried, maybe even guilty.

"Forgive me for this." She quickly said before running away. They all reopened their eyes only to see Toriel had disappeared.

"Great, she ran off and left us to get killed by monsters."

"Nah, I bet you any spare change you have that she's behind that pillar." Frisk said to the boy.

'Yeah, Toriel doesn't seem like the kind of nice, caring lady who would leave you to get eaten by monsters."

"Okay, but if I'm right, I'm in charge of leading us out. "

They agreed, and begin walking to the end of the needlessly large room, with little to nothing in it besides the path and hanging moss. They got to the end of the corridor where, lo and behold, Toriel was indeed hiding behind the pillar.

"Greetings children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was simply behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

"Dipper didn't." Mabel said quietly.

"However, there was a reason for this exercise; to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you three must stay here for a while. Please remain here. Its dangerous to explore by yourselves." She stood for a while, until saying

"I have and idea. I will give you a cell phone. I would give one to each of you, but I only have my one and a spare one, so I will give it to Frisk. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good alright." Before walking off. Frisk rose her hand to Dipper, before he handed her a few coins in spare change.

They waited for about 10 minutes, and besides from a strange phone call about a small, white dog, nothing happened.

"Uggghhh" Dipper groaned impatiently, "Why don't we just go by ourselves, I doubt that Toriel is going to come back any time soon."

"Hey Dipper, why don't you have a look through the Journal?" Mabel asked.

"I already did, but there is nothing in it that says anything about underground civilizations, talking flowers and goat people."

'You know, I actually agree with Dipper, we should explore. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Okay. Now we all agree on something. Onwards, to explore the ruins!" Mabel shouted with excitement. They walked forward, only for Frisks phone to ring. She answered, only to see that Toriel had called her.

"No, we're still there. Ok. By mom." Said Frisk before hanging up.

"Hey, why'd you call her 'mom'?" Dipper asked

"Uhhh, no reason. Come on, let's go through there." She pointed towards a doorway, where inside, there was a bowl with candy. They each took some, however, Mabel took more than the other two, eventually knocking over the bowl. She immediately felt like the scum of the earth. They walked out, and Frisk began playfully crinkling around in some leaves, Mabel following her.

"You know what" Frisk said with a grin "Crinkling around in these leaves fills me with DETERMINATION!"

"Yeah! That sounds almost like a meme of some kind!"

"Mabel, stop doing the leaf dance." Dipper said.

"No, it's fun."

"Ughhh." The boy groaned groaned. He was un-amused by the 'leaf dance' and had began to grow impatient.

"Ok, so while you two are playing are playing around in a bunch of leaves, and monster with a taste for Human flesh, or that Flower, or a giant frog is going to attack and kill us. That's just great."

"Calm down Dip, we'll be fine."

Suddenly, a Froggit leaped on top of Dipper, and like every other time they had gotten into a fight, his heart shaped soul appeared, red as blood.

"HEY, GET OFF!" He shouted as he through the monster off of him, injuring it. Deciding to fight back, it began spitting at him, many of the small balls of saliva smacking him, hurting him, but not too much.  
"Dipper, stop!" Frisk shouted. She stopped him from attacking it, before knelling down in front of it.

"Hey there. It's ok, he won't hurt you. You know, you are really good at jumping."

The frog blushed deeply, giving the girl a smile. Despite the fact that her soul was showing, the Froggit did not attempt to attack in any way.

"Ok, now hop along, go back t your home." She said, before it happily hopped away.

"Wow Frisk, that was amazing. You sure know how to talk to those Monsters."

"Thanks Mabel. Maybe it's a talent. Also Dipper, be more careful. You could've killed it."

"Sorry. What was I supposed to do, just let it attack me instead?"

"No. Remember what Toriel said, 'Strike up a friendly conversation'. Do what I did. Spare them, and don't fight. They may be monsters, but they are still people"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I will try to be less… aggressive, when we encounter monsters. I just want to get back to Gravity falls as soon as possible."

"It's ok, I forgive you. Now come on, there are still ruins to explore and puzzles to solve. Lots, and lots, of puzzles."

"Huh. She seems forgiving."

"That would make sense. She does seem to be a nice person. Now come on, you like puzzles, don't you Dipper."

They walked on for quite a while, before Toriel once again called Frisk. She asked if she preferred cinnamon, or butterscotch. She answered by saying, "Butter scotch please." before hanging up, and continuing on. The three children encountered many strange things while they walked around the Ruins, including; A meek, fly like creature who didn't really need to be talked to, as any time one of them tried to speak to it, it burst into tears and ran off, more Frogs, a jelly like creature, some puzzles, and a stubborn, living rock that took some convincing, and some complaining from Dipper, to move to the right place so that the three could move across a wall of spikes. They eventually came across a table with a piece of cheese stuck to it, and a mouse hole.

"You know what," Dipper said with a more glad tone in his voice than previously. "I'm actually kind of enjoying myself. Sure, we are lost in some sort of ancient underground civilization, but this place really isn't that…"

"HEY A GHOST!" Mabel shouted with excitement as they saw a ghost looking ghost lying on a bunch of leaves. It made a snoring sound, obviously pretending to sleep.

"Are they goonnee yeeettt?" It said with a sad sounding voice. Dipper reached into his vest to consult the journal.

"Hmmm. Well, it doesn't look like it wants to move, but it's probably no more than a class 1-maybe 3 ghost, so there's nothing to worry about." He tried to push the ghost, only for all three of their souls to appear.

"What to we do?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, say hi."

"Ok, hi there Mr. ghos… AHHH!"

Suddenly the Ghost began to cry; its tears flying towards them, only narrowly being able dodge them.

"Hey hey, it's ok Mr. Ghost, don't be sad." Mabel said to the ghost as she attempted to cheer it up, "You don't have to be sad." She gave the ghost a patient smile. It chuckled, but the tears on the floor began to spell out 'really not feeling up to it right now. Sorry."

"Hey Mabel, it might be working. Hey uhh, what's your name?"

"Napstablook."

"Napstablook." Dipper chuckled. "Why did the ghost not go to the party? Cause he had no'body' to go with."

Napstablook gave a small chuckle again, but it still cried all over them, a few tears hitting Frisk, only partially harming her. He soon stopped.

"Let me try…" He said before his tears went upward to his head, creating a top hat. Out of tears.

"I call it, 'Dapperblook'. Do you liiike iiit?"

"Yeah it is" frisk began to compliment him, "But anything would look good on you."

"oh nooo…" He stopped. "I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around… but today I met some nice people. Oh, I rambling again, I'll get out of your way." He said sadly, but slightly happier than before, before disappearing.

The kids looked at each other, puzzled by what had just occurred.

"Did you seriously just flirt with a ghost."

"Yes. Flirting is another one of my talents."

"Why?"

Frisk shrugged her Shoulders, before they moved on to the next room, where it seemed that spider where selling some donuts and cider.

"Come on bro, let's get some Spider Doughnuts."

"I'd rather not Mabel. I'm pretty sure there are real spiders in those."

"Don't be ridiculous." Mabel said with a mouth full of Spider donuts, and spiders from said spider donuts, "Besides, all proceeds go to real spiders."

"Hmmm, I'll take two spider donuts please." Frisk asked. Some spiders crawled down a web handing her what she asked for as she left some coins in the web.

"I'll save these for later. Anyways, let's continue."

They walked on through the ruins, once again coming across some strange people and things, like some vegetable people, Cyclops monsters, Napstablook again, and even more puzzles, until they came across a large entryway. Inside was a dead tree, and behind that, a tidy house.

"Where are we?" Dipper asked. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind the tree.

"Oh dear, that took longer than expected." It was Toriel. She picked up her phone, before she noticed the three standing mere meters away.  
"How did you get hear children?" She asked worryingly.

"Fairly easily really." Mabel said before running up to the Motherly goat.

"Are any of you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this. Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it for much longer. Come small ones."

"Wait, where are we going? Dipper asked with confusion.

"Welcome, my Children, to your new home." 

Welp, that's all for now. Stayed up at midnight to finish. Thanks. I'll keep you posted.


	3. Heartache

_HI! Sorry about the long wait, but now I'm gonna try and have a new chapter every weekend, though that might not always be possible. Anyway, this is a big chapter, so buckle up!_

Chapter 3

Heartache

"Hello!" Frisk cried out in the darkness. She paced around, but went nowhere, the vast emptiness of where she was puzzling her, and an exit was nowhere to be found her. Every step she took was just another step to more white emptiness. Suddenly, she saw something shiny glimmer in the corner of her eye. She turned, and ran towards it. Looking at it, it turned out to be a knife. She tried picking it up, but she kept hearing things. Screams, laughter, and all manner of noises surrounded her. She picked up the knife, and looked at it. But in the reflection, wasn't her. It looked like her, but she could tell it wasn't. Their skin was lighter, and the sweater the person in the reflection wore was green with yellow stripes. The screams surrounded the air as the person in the reflection of the knife looked up and opened their eyes. They were red as blood, and it began laughing the same laughter Frisk heard before. The person's eyes went completely black, as what appeared to be blood began pouring out, the laughter getting excessively louder. Frisk covered her ears and closed her eyes. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, tears dripping down her eyes, fear striking her face, and her body shaking. Suddenly, the laughter stopped, and silence filled the room. "Help…" she said still teary eyed, when someone crouched down next to Frisk and began to whisper,

"But nobody came…"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Frisk jumped up from her bed, breathing hard and her eyes wide. She looked down, only to see a single tear drop from her face.  
"Jesus Frisk you scared me." Dipper said startled.

"Sorry it's just, just, uhh, it's nothing. Just a dream."

"Well, I'm happy you're awake. I couldn't sleep at all. I too distracted by the fact that we're still stuck in a cave under a mountain with no obvious way of getting home."  
"Yeah, I guess that makes two of us. Hey, where's Mabel?"

They quickly got out of their beds and walked out of their room into a corridor. To the right were two more rooms, one of which belonged to Toriel and the other under maintenance. To the left were the house door, a living room, a kitchen and a flight of stairs, which Dipper had to learn were off limits. They walked left to see crumbs of an eaten piece of Butterscotch pie that Toriel had given them when they were sleeping strewn across the floor. They followed the crumbs to the living room, where Toriel was sitting down, reading a book.

"Hey Toriel?" Dipper asked, "Have you seen Mabel?"

"As matter of fact my child, I have. She just left a few minutes ago to explore."

"What! By herself!?"

"Well, it's not like she's going to get very injured. I told her to stay within the area of the house."

"Well I'm going to find her. I need to talk to her about something."

He quickly ran out the front door, calling Mabel's name, searching for her. Suddenly, her noticed some more butterscotch pie crumbs across the floor of the ruins. He followed them to a room that appeared to be a balcony overlooking an huge area; some of it snowy, some of it full of lava with what appeared to be some sort of large mechanical structure in the middle of the lava, all of which surrounded a massive city. To the left of him he spotted a toy knife on the floor. He picked it up, inspecting it closely.

"HELLO!" Mabel shouted from behind him.

"AAAUUUGHHH!" Dipper screamed in a slightly girly manner. He quickly hid the knife in his back pocket.

"Hey, you found this too? It's really cool right?"  
"Yeah, uuuhhhhhh, a nice view. I need to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, it's just, when are we gonna leave? I mean, Toriel been taking care of us, but we still need to get back to the surface. Everyone will be worried sick if we don't make it back soon."  
"Yeah, I know but, I don't want to hurt Toriel's feelings. She's been really taking care of us and I think she might really love us."

"Yeah, but she's not our mom. Frisk might call her that, I don't know why, but we have our own parents. Our own family."

"I know. We should tell her. But try not to hurt her feelings."  
"I will."

"Hey guys, Tori want's to talk to us!" Frisk said from behind them.

"Okay, coming!" Mabel replied. They scurried back to the house where Toriel was still sitting in her large chair, reading a book. Both Frisk and Mabel sat on the floor in front of her, while Dipper remained standing.

"Ahh, there you are children. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show the three of you my favorite bug-hunting spots. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher… Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still, I am glad to have you living here. It gets quite lonely. Now, did you want something?"

"Yeah, I do actually want to know something." Dipper replied, "When can we go home?"

"What? This… this is your home now. Um, would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It's called '72 uses for snails'. How about it?" The tone of her voice changed from cheerful to paranoid quickly, her face looking almost confused.

"I'm sorry Toriel, buy I think I speak for all of us when I tell you that we need to know how to exit the ruins." Dipper said.

"Uhhh, here's an exciting snail fact. Di you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting, is it not?"

"Yeah, cool. But I need to know how we can leave. Do you really expect us to live down here for the rest of our lives?"  
"I'm sorry Toriel," Mabel said, "But I agree with Dipper. We need to know how to leave the ruins and go back to the surface."

Toriel paused for a moment, before she began to speak.

"I… I have to do something. Stay here." She said nervously before getting out of her seat and rushing away.

"Do you think we hurt her feelings?" Mabel asked.

"No," Frisk said, "But I know where she's going."

Frisk led the twins down the stairs into the basement. It was a long corridor, and as Frisk had said, Toriel was down walking forward. The kids rushed towards her, until she stopped.

"You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" She said with a monotone voice.

"Yes. Why, what are you telling us?" Dipper asked.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Nobody will ever be able to leave again. Now be good and go upstairs." Toriel began speedily walking again. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other worryingly before chasing after her.

"Every human who falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve children. If you leave the ruins, they, Asgore, will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? … Go to your room."

She rushed off again, and the three followed suit, following her again.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

Dipper and Mabel once again glanced at each other, both with fear across their face. They followed her until she completely stopped. The stood before a large door; the exit of the ruins.  
"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others." She said in a monotone voice. She slowly turned around to face the children. "There is only one solution to this. Prove yourselves. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

She stood there like a rock, unmoving. The children all looked at each other, and agreed on one thing. They knew they had to do one thing. They had to fight.

"But I don't want to hurt her."  
"Mabel, I'm sorry, but if we want to make it out, we have to."  
"No we don't. Maybe if we just talk to her, she will let us pass." Mabel said. She walked up to Toriel.

"Look, I know you don't want us to leave, but we have to. So please, let us past."

She said nothing, but it was obvious that she was in distraught.

"No. Prove yourself, or flee." Suddenly, she began using her magic, throwing fireballs towards the children, their souls beating. They skillfully dodged the flames. She looked through them unflinching. Frisk tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. Once again, Toriel launched a flurry of fireballs towards them, each as hot as the other. One scraped Dipper, giving him a minor bruise, while Frisk skillfully did not get hit. Then, a fireball launched towards them, hitting Mabel in the arm, burning it slightly.

"MABEL! That's it. I didn't want to have to do this Toriel, but you leave me no choice." He said angrily. He whipped out the toy knife from his back pocket and lunged towards Toriel, hitting her hard. She staggered backwards, but was ok.

"DIPPER, STOP!" Frisk shouted. "You're going to hurt her."

"That's the point. She said to prove ourselves, so that's what I'm going to do."

"But there's another way. We don't have to fight her." Frisk ran towards Dipper. Snatching the knife from his hands and stuffed it in her pocket. Toriel kept hurling fireballs at them, some striking their souls, others missing.

"Look Toriel, I'm sorry, but we have to go. I don't want to fight you. None of us do, so please, stop and let us go." Frisk pleaded desperately. Toriel hesitated for a second, but continued to attack, the fireballs getting faster and more dangerous. Dipper, knowing he was injured, decided to eat some of the monster candy they had taken in the ruins. They replenished him, giving him the DETERMINATION to continue. Frisk kept pleading to Toriel. She was sparing her.

"What are you proving this way?" Toriel asked.

"Ummm, that we don't want to hurt anyone." Mabel replied immediately. She, like Dipper, was getting desperate, and wanted to leave. Toriel appeared as if she was about to unleash her most ferocious and deadly attack yet, but surprisingly, did not. Her fire went around the children, not hitting them at all.

"Fight me or leave!" The motherly goat exclaimed, but again, Frisk just stood there, sparing her. Once again, Toriel's attacks were worthless, not hitting any of them.

"I know you want to go home."

Toriel stopped. She no longer attacked; she just stood there, her face saddened.

"But please, just go upstairs.

"I'm sorry Toriel," Dipper said, "but we can't."

"I promise to take good care of you. I know we do not have much, but we can have a good life here."

The three children stood unmoving. They knew Toriel was sincere, but they could not stay.

"Why are you making this difficult? Please, go back upstairs."

No movement.  
"Ha Ha, pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child, let alone three. No, I understand. You would just be unhappy living here. The ruins get small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear, for you, my children, I shall put them aside."

Toriel knelt down in front of the children, holding Frisks shoulder.

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. But please, when you do, do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel hugged Frisk lovingly, a tear running down her face. Frisk hugged back, and Mabel joined in.

"Goodbye, my children." Toriel said, before walking off back to her house.

"Bye Toriel, and thanks." Dipper said. He opened the door, and told the two girls to come along, frisk still wiping her tears off her face. They walked down another corridor, this one seeming to go one even longer, until they came across a doorway. They walked in, only to see a familiar face.

"Stay back, it's that flower guy." Dipper said, putting himself in front of the other two. "What do you want?"

"Clever, verrryy clever," Flowey said in his high pitched, yet menacing voice, "You think you're really smart, don't you?"

"Uhhh, I guess, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, as I said, in this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person."  
"Yeah we did you flower jerk!, and I feel great about it, we will try not to hurt anyone" Mabel said triumphantly. Flowey giggled.

" So you say. You didn't kill anyone this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer."

"What, like you?"

"Maybe. But what will happen. You'll die and you'll die and you'll die, until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration, or will you give up on this world… and allow me inherit the power to control it."

"We'll never do that fliwey."

"It's Flowey."

"Whatever. We won't give up, because were kind."  
"And determined." The children were taking pride in what they said, and fearless in the face of the tiny flower, but he only laughed.

"Really? I am the prince of this world's future. But don't worry my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide, this is so much more interesting."

"Suddenly, his mouth grinned creepily as he gave out an eerie, high pitched laugh, before disappearing on the ground. The children just stood and looked at each other.  
"Hey Dipper, what's regicide?"

"Doesn't matter. Come one, we should go. I don't think that's the last we'll be seeing of Flowey the flower."

"Heh, you could say that again bro."

"Dipper, please don't."

Welp, that it, Again, sorry for the delay, School is hard. Oh, and Happy birthday Undertale! Over a week later. SON OF A!


	4. Spooky Scary Skeletons

HI! I haven't posted for a while, but I'm giving you this chapter before the story goes on a long hiatus. I might work on something better than this, something I'm more enthusiastic about. I haven't really been having much fun writing this, but eventually, I might continue the story.

Chapter 4

Spooky Scary Skeletons

They walked through the door into a cold, snowy forest that looked as if the tree's went on for miles.. Dipper shivered as he exited the ruins door, while the other two were less bothered by the gusts of wind.

"How is there snow? It's the middle of the summer?"  
"I dunno, but now you bet you were wearing something other than a boring orange shirt. Frisk and I can enjoy the snow."

Dipper shivered again.

"Hey Dipper," Frisk said, "You could borrow my sweater."

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine Hey, do either of you feel like your being watched."

"No. Bro, you're just being paranoid. There's no scary monster stalking us from the tree's."

The continued to walk, stepping over a twig on the floor. Dipper heard a whoosh, before hearing the snapping of the twig.

"Mabel, did you snap that stick?"

"No, I don't think so. Probably just a squirrel or something."  
"I don't think a squirrel would be able to get down here."  
"Dipper, calm down. Stop being so paranoid 24/7. Were fine."

Dipper said nothing, only looking over his shoulder regularly to check for any movements. They walked to some sort of gate with three bars too wide for anyone to not get through. The three children observed the gate, then suddenly froze solid. They heard footsteps behind them, gradually getting closer. Dipper glanced over his shoulder to see a shadowy figure about his height slowly walking towards them.

"What is that? Who is that!"? Dipper whispered fearfully

"I don't know, I skeleton maybe?" Frisk answered.  
"Frisk don't be ridiculous, it's not a skeleto…"

Dipper stopped. He felt breathing on his neck, his hare shot up from his skin.

"Human's."

The figure spoke.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

"Dipper, still shaking of fear, or cold, turned around. He slowly reached towards the mysterious figures hand. His hand shook as he grabbed the cold, bony hand of the figure.

PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!

A loud fart noise came from the hands of dipper and the figure.

"PFFFFHAAAHHAAAHHAAAHAAAH!"  
Mabel, the Figure, and even Frisk burst into ruptious laughter with Dipper being un-amused, and slightly confused. The shadow on the figure disappeared to reveal a short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie, some black shorts, and slippers.

"Heh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. It's always funny." The skeleton spoke with a laid back, low, and slightly gravely voice.  
"HA! Told you it was a skeleton!"  
"Shut up Frisk"

"I LOVE HIM ALREADY!"

"Of course you do Mabel."  
"Thanks kid. Anyways, you're Humans right?"

"Uhhhh, yeah?"

"Heh, that's hilarious. I'm sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Nice to met you Sans. I'm Mabel, that's Frisk, and the grumpy one's my brother Dipper."

"Heh, nice to meet ya. You know, I've got brother too. His names Papyrus, and he's a Human hunting fanatic, meanwhile I couldn't care less about capturing humans. Actually, I think that's him over there. I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through by bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody."

The children obliged, waling through the gate, closely followed by sans. There was a wider area with some sort of sentry station and for some reason a lamp in the middle of the snow with a very similar outline of Frisk.

"Quickly, behind that conveniently shaped lamp."

Frisk ran behind it, becoming invisible behind it.

"Hey skeleton guy, where do we hide?" Dipper asked nervously.

"I dunno kid, behind the sentry station."

Dipper took his advice, grabbed Mabels arm, and ran behind the station. He looked to his left to see Frisk standing still as the lamp. She put her thumbs up, and so did Dipper.

"Hey bro, why are there bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish here?"  
"I don't know, maybe the guy like hot dogs. Now shush, this 'Papyrus' guy is coming."

And indeed he did, A tall skeleton wearing a red scarf, and some strange armour that looked straight out of a Halloween costume.

"Sup bro."

"YOU KNOW WHATS 'UP' BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!"

Papyrus spoke much louder than his older brother, and his voice was higher pitched. The voice reminded the two twins of Quentin Trembly. Very loud and in your face. The skeleton continued to speak.

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"Staring at this lamp. Its REALLY cool, you wanna look?"

"NO, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREEAAATT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE. RESPECT, RECEGNITION. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE MY, 'FRIEND'. I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORINING."

"hmm, maybe this lamp will help you?"

Mabel snickered, but was quickly made quiet by Dipper, who put his hand on her mouth.

"SANS, YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES. ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE. YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY."

"hey, take it easy pal. Ive gotten a ton of work done today. A **SKELE-** ton!"

Suddenly, Mabel broke into laughter at the joke, which Dipper clearly did not find funny in the slightest, but rather quickly put his hand over Mabel's mouth again as not to draw attention to them.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
"Uhhhhhh, my sentry station.?"

"OH, OK. NOW, WHAT WAS I SAYING… OH YES! STOP MAKING YOU'RE TERRIBLE PUNS! NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT. NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

Papyrus ran back the way he came in a graceful, and slightly hilarious way.

"Ok kids, you can come out now."

The children quickly came out of their hiding spots, looking around to see if Papyrus was nearby.

"Oh man, finally! I thought he was never going to leave. I couldn't bare to leave my hand on Mabels mouth any longer. She kept, licking it. My hands all wet." He said as he wiped his hand on Frisks sweater, to her dismay.

"Heh, pretty funny kid." Sans said as he high-fived Mabel.

"Hey, don't congratulate her, she licked my hand."

"Well, maybe you should have let me laugh at this guy's hilarious puns."

"What! They were not that funny, right Frisk?"  
"Ehhhh, they were pretty good."

"Yeah, high five kid."

"Uggghhh, you guys are weird."

"Hey, don't be such a debby downer dipper. Sans is helping us, and his brother seems like a cool guy, despite the fact he wants to capture us."

"Yeah, and he's so tall too. Way taller than you'll ever be."  
"Hey, I can become tall."

"Ehhh, don't count on it kid."

Dipper groaned.

Anyways, you kids should go."

"Finally! Yeah, Come on guys, we better go."

The three kids began to walk forward, only to be interrupted by Sans.

"Actually, can I ask a favour?"

Dipper angrily turned around, while the two girls turned around more .

"My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before, and seeing you might just make his day."

"Sure sans, anything for you." Mabel replied happily.

"Ok, ok, slow down Mabel, what if he attacks us?"

"Eh, don't worry. My brother's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

"Okay, fine. We'll do it."

"Thanks kids, I'll be up ahead." Sans said before walking back the way the kids came.

"I really like him."

"I can tell."

They walked forwards to an area with two paths, one leading north and the other, west. There was also a brown box with a sign next to it near the west passage.

"Ughhhh, which way do we go!?"

"Don't worry bro, I'll use my amazing tracking skills I learned in girl scouts to figure out the right way to go."

"Mabel, didn't you get kicked out of girl scouts because you used those tracking skills to lead your camping group to a bear cave?"

"They looked so nice and friendly on TV. But I don't even know why I got kicked out. I mean, nobody got hurt."

"I think the counselor who came had to get surgery because of her injuries."

"That's water under the bridge. Anyway, didn't I lead us out of that dark cave full of rats."

"Ok, I guess, but still."

"Heh, seems like you two have gone on a lot of adventures."

"Oh yeah, me and Dipper have done some cool stuff as the famed 'Mystery Twins'. There was that time with the gnomes, and the ghosts, and the Summerween trickster. Oh and don't forget when we defeated that little creep Gideon."

"Oh yeah, now I remember why I recognized you two. You were the ones that uncovered the truth about that kid."

"Yeah, he's in prison now. Actual, adult prison."

"I remember. I never liked that kid, always so creepy. All the other kids at the orphanage liked him, but I didn't get it."

"Yeah, good times. Wait… did you say orphanage?"

Frisk paused.  
"Whaaaaatttt, no, I didn't say that. I wasn't abandoned at the doorstep of an orphanage by my deadbeat parents who apparently later died in a car crash and was later bullied by other orphans who called me weird and forced me to sleep alone and scared in a dark room every night because I would apparently 'infect them', and was turned into a lonely outcast with no friends."

She shook, looking at the two twins nervously, laughing, but at nothing but herself.

"Uh, I think it's this way." She said as she pointed to the west path. She walked towards it, not looking backwards. The twins looking at each other confused, and a bit concerned, before following her down the path.


End file.
